The rise of the Internet has given rise to two disparate phenomena: the increase in the presence of social networks, with their corresponding member profiles visible to large numbers of people, and the increase in the desirability of reaching out to small groups of social network members who meet strict criteria. This is especially pronounced in the field of recruiting, where recruiters are typically attempting to find members with particular qualifications (e.g., education, experience, skills, etc.) and then generally the recruiters reach out to members with the particular qualifications to find out whether or not the members may be willing to apply for the job openings the recruiter has available.
Job solicitation communications, such as emails sent by recruiters to members who may be prospective job applicants, can take a lot of time on the part of the recruiters, especially if done effectively. Effective job solicitation communications generally include personalized information about the member and have the solicitation geared specifically towards that member, thus making it look less like a mass communication sent to many potential applications and more like the recruiter has specifically targeted the member. Recruiters, however, have a limited amount of time to spend in creating such job solicitation communications, and thus would benefit greatly if presented with insights as to how likely a particular member is to respond to such a job solicitation communication. A technical problem arises, however, in determining whether a particular member, gauged from information available to a computer system, is likely to respond to a particular communication.
Another technical problem that arises is that, even if a recruiter were presented with information about the chances that a particular member will reply to a job solicitation email, unless this information is presented visually in an effective way via a user interface, the information may not be utilized correctly.